


契约（杰殓约3p）

by Chatherine



Category: joseph - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatherine/pseuds/Chatherine
Summary: “他是我创造出来的最佳实验品。”摄影师满意地端详着跪在他面前的英俊男子，转过头对冰冷的开膛手说，“只要给予他一些肉体上的刺激，他就能爆发出令人难以置信的能量。”“是么？”开膛手缓慢走近，抬起手轻轻掐住摄影师的脖颈轻笑道，“那么，我很好奇德拉索恩斯先生将如何给予他刺激？”“相信您心中已经有了答案。”摄影师红嫩的唇角盈盈绽放出一丝微笑，“他应当享有的所有刺激……自然都来自于我咯。”“哦？他有心吗？”“当然，”开膛手手上的力度逐渐增大，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯呼吸渐渐急促，“不过他的心里，只有我啊……”“那么……请问约瑟夫先生，有心吗？”饱满的唇珠被咬得沁出血滴。“这个……”摄影师舔了舔嘴唇，眉眼弯弯，“您说呢？开膛手先生？”——雁回川•灰灰《契约》





	契约（杰殓约3p）

**Author's Note:**

> “他是我创造出来的最佳实验品。”摄影师满意地端详着跪在他面前的英俊男子，转过头对冰冷的开膛手说，“只要给予他一些肉体上的刺激，他就能爆发出令人难以置信的能量。”  
“是么？”开膛手缓慢走近，抬起手轻轻掐住摄影师的脖颈轻笑道，“那么，我很好奇德拉索恩斯先生将如何给予他刺激？”  
“相信您心中已经有了答案。”摄影师红嫩的唇角盈盈绽放出一丝微笑，“他应当享有的所有刺激……自然都来自于我咯。”  
“哦？他有心吗？”  
“当然，”开膛手手上的力度逐渐增大，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯呼吸渐渐急促，“不过他的心里，只有我啊……”  
“那么……请问约瑟夫先生，有心吗？”饱满的唇珠被咬得沁出血滴。  
“这个……”摄影师舔了舔嘴唇，眉眼弯弯，“您说呢？开膛手先生？”  
——雁回川•灰灰《契约》

“他是我创造出来的最佳实验品。”摄影师满意地端详着跪在他面前的英俊男子，转过头对冰冷的开膛手说，“只要给予他一些肉体上的刺激，他就能爆发出令人难以置信的能量。”  
“是么？”开膛手缓慢走近，抬起手轻轻掐住摄影师的脖颈轻笑道，“那么，我很好奇德拉索恩斯先生将如何给予他刺激？”  
“相信您心中已经有了答案。”摄影师红嫩的唇角盈盈绽放出一丝微笑，“他应当享有的所有刺激……自然都来自于我咯。”  
“哦？他有心吗？”  
“当然，”开膛手手上的力度逐渐增大，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯呼吸渐渐急促，“不过他的心里，只有我啊……”  
“那么……请问约瑟夫先生，有心吗？”饱满的唇珠被咬得沁出血滴。  
“这个……”摄影师舔了舔嘴唇，眉眼弯弯，“您说呢？开膛手先生？”  
——雁回川•灰灰《契约》

1.  
年轻的入殓师凝睇注视着约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯，对方仿佛害羞一般缓缓低下他高傲的头，流光四溢的蔚蓝眼眸被微微垂着的纤长睫毛轻柔覆盖着。他把脸埋在入殓师胸口温柔摩挲着。“伊索，您做的很好。我要奖励您。”

“第一轮要开始了我们尽快解决。”衣衫散乱，衣扣松了几颗，面容精致的摄影师轻轻按着入殓师的手腕牵引着他撩开胸口的衣衫缓缓探入手指，对方颤抖的指尖细细抚摸着那两点嫩红柔软的神秘凸起，随着轻揉慢捻感受着它们慢慢挺立逐渐坚硬，“一会儿好好表现，我等着把kiss献给您，伊索先生。”  
“……在这个模式里卡尔先生的附容返生技能还真是有些强大得变态呢。”待对方走远，黑杰克的声音从身后传来，“本身就具有不俗的牵制监管者能力……又有倒地即返生的技能，甚至在离开灵柩后的十秒处于无敌状态让监管者无从抽牌……简直让人没有追击他的欲望啊。”  
“唔……伊索是我最得意的艺术品。”对方的手隔着衣物抓住他胯下的东西轻轻揉捏，舌尖在乳晕柔柔打转，摄影师难以抑制地发出一声低吟，将乳头往对方口中送了送，待对方不轻不重地噬咬终于发出一声满意的尖叫，“我很喜欢他。有他在，几乎都轮不到我上场的机会呢。”  
“现在不是您告诉我卡尔先生有多好的时机，明白吗？”手上加重了力道，对方的眼泪顷刻在蓝眼里打转，“虽说看您狩猎是一种享受，但每次我看着您扶着小腰翻窗时总有一种您要断气的感觉呢……若不是心疼您，我也不会每次刻意给伊索先生发最小的牌，您说是不是应该感谢我呢，六十岁的约瑟夫老前辈？”看见对方顷刻冷下来的脸，他心情极好地抚了抚对方银色的长发以示安慰，加快了手上的动作。他足够了解摄影师，明白怎样的速度与力度能让他最快地达到高潮，在约瑟夫发泄之后他又指奸了他，他总能迅速找到令他迷乱到发狂的敏感点，动作快而不敷衍——尽管二人依依不舍却必须赶在回合结束之前停止，以让开膛手赶去发牌。尽管约瑟夫从未表露出这一点但开膛手明白他是约瑟夫最满意的性伙伴，由于无比契合的，他们的灵魂与身体。而在床上约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯无疑是更优待伊索•卡尔一些的，他们既是性伙伴又是战友，摄影师更是他的创造者。他同样热衷于与这位年轻英俊的入殓师小伙子做爱，尽管他的技术尚显稚嫩青涩——“谁不喜欢年轻人呢，”约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯仿佛是要故意惹怒开膛手，“总好过某人这具几百年的老枯骨。”

“约，约瑟夫先生……”面颊越来越红，他目不转睛地盯着约瑟夫红嫩的唇，“我……可以吗……”  
“请。”摄影师温柔地微笑着，将嘴唇缓慢贴近。  
对方的后脑被他按住，他赠予了他一个长达数十秒的深吻。二人唇舌交缠，混合着血腥与红酒醇香的气息在舌尖绽放开，伊索•卡尔的吻灼热而狂野，迫切地，义无反顾地，飞蛾扑火般惨烈的——与其说吻是惨烈的，倒不如说接吻后的约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯红肿的嘴唇是惨烈的——疮痍遍布，嘴唇处处被咬开了小口，鲜血淋漓。像是昭示着二人的难舍难分，二人分开时牵出一道淫秽的长长银丝，久久不忍断裂。而摄影师浑然不在意似的撩了撩头发，并不舔去唇上的鲜血——这个尤物充分明白这并不影响他的美，更增添了几分妖媚的动人——正因为如此约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯的美丽才是与旁人不同的。庄园并不乏美人，明艳娇娆如美智子，优雅端庄若玛丽•安托瓦内特，妩媚诱惑如伊德海拉又或是精致俊秀似谢必安。而庄园里大多数人依旧认为约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯是其中最具有吸引力也最可怖的美人，因为他清楚地知晓如何将美丽绽放到极致，却又永不凋零。  
罂粟般危险的迷人。

“既然约瑟夫先生奖励完了伊索先生，是不是也该照顾我一下？”浓雾渐渐凝聚成形，黑衣的开膛手扳过摄影师纤细的身体轻柔舔去对方唇上半干的鲜血，“如果不是我让您正好达到了21点，您也不会赢得这么快，对不对？”  
“21点只会存在于求生者身上，”约瑟夫柔柔地拥着开膛手的脖颈贴在他耳边说，“别以为我不知道，21是最幸运也最危险的数字呢，随时都有被爆牌的危险。我可不认为您这么好心，您啊，大概是想要伊索被千夫所指，早点淘汰呢。可惜您还是低估了他呀。”  
“我怎么会低估入殓师先生呢。”开膛手轻咬着他敏感的耳垂，对方的身体顷刻软在他怀里，“我若是低估入殓师先生，可不就是低估了您的魅力吗。”  
“呵……”这位淬毒的美人用力从他怀中挣脱，转过身走向神色黯淡的入殓师。他吻了吻对方的唇角，拉起他的手，“走吧，伊索。圣心医院二楼。”  
入殓师自然明白他的意思，在此之前，他们亦做过此事。他英俊的面容顷刻间变得通红：“约瑟夫先生……”  
“来吧。”摄影师尚且红肿的双唇微微勾起了弧度，接着他眸光冷冽地扫过似笑非笑的开膛手，说，“趁我今天心情不错……杰克先生，您也一起来罢。”

2.  
“我说，约瑟夫先生，这不是个好主意。”  
开膛手的巨物慢条斯理地撬开对方鲜血淋漓的双唇向深处探去，他尽可能放慢插入的过程以享受对方口腔充分的温暖潮湿，对方颇为配合地含住巨物温柔吮吸，舌尖抚慰缠绕对方粗糙的柱身，“让我和入殓师先生一起陪您……您若是一视同仁倒也罢了，若是厚此薄彼，就比如现在这样……您就不怕我们打起来吗？”

圣心医院早已废弃多年，掸掉床上的积灰勉强能供人躺下。约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯轻盈地坐在床上，纤细的指旁若无人地解开自己的衣扣。乍泄的春光令伊索•卡尔窘迫地移开了眼眸，而开膛手则饶有兴致地注视着眼前这具曼妙的娇躯，心情极好地轻声哼着乐曲。  
“好像有些冷了。”摄影师微微缩起赤裸的身子小心抱膝，他本就身材娇小，银发披散，蜷起时如同受惊的小牝猫，绝望而弱小。他翻了个身，臀缝不经意间隐约露出的隐秘小口令二人的某个部位难以自抑地起了变化。他舔舔唇，蔚蓝的眼眸看起来柔弱又无邪，“抱我吧。”当看见开膛手朝自己走过来轻轻抚摸他的头发时，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我没叫您。杰克先生。Le sexe d’aujourd’hui ne vous appartient pas。（这不是属于您的性爱。）”  
开膛手神色僵硬地松开手。他轻轻眯起眼睛，面上并未流露出太多不悦，甚至勾起唇角吹起口哨。  
“我不打扰，你们继续。”

当伊索•卡尔覆上他的身体时约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯掩口刻意地发出动人的笑声。他颤抖的指尖抚摸他胸口柔软的粉色乳珠，以唇齿温柔逗弄吮吻，那红樱顷刻变成了通红的坚硬果实。他的吻逡巡于他的全身，由锁骨一路而下。他着迷地亲吻他盈盈一握的腰肢，感受着一把掐住那细腰的柔软触感。法国人伏在床上半撑着身子，格外配合地扭动着身子与之交缠，他的白腻的双腿张得格外开，粉嫩小口与隐秘处小小的一点痣斑清晰可见，对方的舌尖在入口处轻轻舔舐，他如羞涩的少女般红着脸发出咯咯咯的调笑：“呜，伊索不要舔那里……”当对方的手指缓缓探入，他掩着口发出低低的喘息，那催情的声音随着探入手指数量的增加而越来越魅惑，直到对方将巨物缓缓没入时约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯扭动着臀部发出诱人到极致的惊叫，交合处隐隐渗出透明的液体。而他看到开膛手向他走过来并准备半强迫地将性器塞入他口中时他配合地张开口，因为他了解开膛手杰克，尽管他以惹怒他为乐，他也以在床上虐待他为乐——这是二人一贯的相处方式，但二人皆知对方的底线决不触犯，点到为止，这也是二人为何能长久和平相处下去，成为关系“友好”的同事的原因之一。  
口中含着性器令尖叫都变得模糊不清，二人皆加快了抽动速度。伊索•卡尔亲吻着他的脊背以及减轻他的痛苦，开膛手动作粗暴却抚摩着他垂下的鬈曲长发。很多年后约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯才知道杰克和伊索•卡尔有多爱他，而他自己也在自身毫无觉察的情况下同时爱着二人。那时的他依旧拥有着足以颠倒众生的瑰丽，他的眼眸依旧明亮灵动似甜美的精灵，他的银发依旧光辉熠熠如同流泻的星辰，他的皮肤依旧白皙细腻似阿尔卑斯山上的初雪。伊索•卡尔为他化上天下最动人的绝美妆容，开膛手杰克则以浓雾制造出一片又一片璀璨浪漫的蜃景。而他携着二人的手，肆意挥霍着他们注定不会老去的年华。

“我说，”开膛手弯下腰咬住摄影师的耳，胯下巨物依旧在对方口中快速抽动，撞击着对方脆弱的咽喉。“约瑟夫先生今后最好一视同仁……否则，我一定会杀了他的。”

约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯波澜不惊地发出一声“噢”，眸光不易察觉地闪烁起来。

性器从口中与后穴抽离，因长时间张口而涌出的淫秽的津液与白色的粘稠液体融为一体沿着下颌缓缓淌下，后穴的红肿令他短时间内无法合拢双腿，透明的肠液混着精液染上被单。说着“二位真是毫不客气呢……”，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯努力撑起单薄的身子半依着墙，他的面容依旧残留着高潮过后的迷乱神情，缓慢地舔去唇边残留的液体，喉结上下滚动，“感谢款待……虽然比不上奶油蛤蜊浓汤……但味道尚可。”  
“请给我这个荣幸，让我为您清理。”入殓师弯下腰将摄影师温柔抱起，开膛手面露不豫之色，置身事外地整理着黑色长袍，漠然地望着二人。  
“不急。”约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯细细观察着开膛手的脸色，他屈起的双腿缓慢地张开，露出已受蹂躏的，红肿却漂亮依旧的娇嫩小口，“我觉得还不够。请继续吧，我需要二位一起进来。”  
伊索•卡尔一贯苍白的面容，顷刻染上了鲜艳的血色。他面色古怪地望了望开膛手，对方亦微微有些惊异：“您确定要这么做吗？”  
“会弄伤您，”入殓师恳切道，“请容许我离开。”

二人最终还是拗不过摄影师的坚持。当两根巨物同时刺入身体时约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯死死掩住口以抑制自己即将冲口而出的痛苦呻吟。他充分明白他此刻的疯狂行径，在做出决定之前他已经过深思熟虑，也懂得他将要付出怎样的代价，承受怎样的痛苦。他明白自己的举动预示着他从此将对伊索•卡尔和开膛手杰克在床上一视同仁、不分彼我。曾经他宠爱着伊索•卡尔，亦把开膛手当做最亲密的性伙伴，那二位之间多有龃龉他也常常睁一只眼闭一只眼，亦只能装作不见。他知晓自己要保护身为求生者身处弱势的入殓师伊索•卡尔，尽管今后优待于开膛手无疑是对伊索•卡尔的不公，但这是保证伊索•卡尔安全的最佳办法——他知晓开膛手说一不二的残酷作风，却不知晓伊索•卡尔已经具备了自我保护的能力。他已足够强大，且甚至已经能保护他约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯。因为伊索•卡尔，他可以对开膛手杰克低头。  
他仅仅只是疑惑，为何开膛手杰克彼时可以容忍的事物而今无法容忍。他不懂得那是爱的加深，占有欲的持续狂暴，他对开膛手于他的爱一无所知——他们有着同样高傲的灵魂。

眼泪无止境地流，他双腿大张，穴口几欲撕裂的痛楚无情地包裹着他——他明白开膛手与入殓师已经尽力地温柔——入殓师于性爱上一向温柔待他，而开膛手，他的动作亦失去了往日的粗暴。二人的手在他身上游走，胸口的乳粒被肆意舔弄，下身被握住不怀好意地揉捏，顶端甚至被舔舐，他抑制不住地很快发泄了出来，这些都令他羞耻万分。更令他惊异且羞耻的是他本以为这是开膛手所为，感受到一个人亲吻他的眼皮便不由自主地睁开眼，却看见了认真抚慰他的年轻入殓师。他满脸通红且目光灼热，修长的指上沾满他发泄出来的白色液体，抬起手将它们尽数舔尽后低下头与约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯接吻，将精液渡回他口中。他注视着他蓝色的眼睛：“您真美。约瑟夫先生。”而开膛手的吻烙在敏感的大腿内侧，他的亲吻往往将粗暴噬咬与温柔的吮吸融为一体，他白皙的身体很快遍布了吻痕与指痕。入殓师残留在他体内的白色液体正汩汩向外涌动，又因甬道被两根巨物堵塞而聚在穴口令二人的进入不再那么艰难，身体亦自发性地分泌肠液以作润滑，加之逐渐麻木，痛苦正在体内一分一分流失。二人将他的双腿分得更开，狭窄的穴口已稍稍能够适应两根庞然大物的尺寸，二人一面分散着他的注意力一面缓慢推进。他逐渐意乱情迷，掩住口的手失去知觉般重重落到床上，“啊……”他肆无忌惮地惊叫，喘息，呻吟。他的声音传遍了空旷的圣心医院，填满了空气每一寸罅隙。二人很快找到了他的敏感点，开始了频率并不一致的顶弄——二人足够了解约瑟夫，长时间而频率一致的顶弄并不能牵起约瑟夫极致的快感——相反，在多次的摸索中他们已经明白了约瑟夫喜欢几浅一深，几慢一快的抽动。二人毫不间断地交替着撞击敏感点，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯的面容因连续不断的高潮而动人地扭曲，他紧紧攥着被单，双腿无力地落下，开膛手与入殓师眼明手快地轻轻抓住他纤细的脚踝重新抬起，下身依旧稳稳地抽插。高潮到极致的时候几股精水猛地喷涌而出，二人也同时发泄出来，狭窄的小口被完全灌满。随着性器的抽离，带出的混合着精液鲜血的肠液滴滴答答地落在床单上。  
“伊索•卡尔和杰克，”他试图做起来，却“呜”地呻吟一声瘫软在床上，咬牙切齿地说，“你们……两个变态。”

“可是约瑟夫先生，”二人微笑着拥住他亲吻，“您不就喜欢……这样的变态吗？”

诚然，我们的约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯先生有了这二位伙伴，大约是再也无力参加狩猎了罢。


End file.
